1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the communication technology field, and more specifically, to a signal transferring device adapted to connect to a communication device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the rapid development of the network, various communication devices (for example, WiMax wireless communication device) adapted into the Ethernet to be as data transmission interfaces, are widely used. The communication devices usually have a plurality of RJ-45 ports as input/output interfaces for electronic power and data signals.
After manufacturing the communication devices, if they need to be examined, repaired or controlled by commands, a computer needs to detect the state of the communication devices. The conventional communication devices do not have any interface in advance or only have an RS-232 arranged on the shell thereof as the interface to communicate with the computer. However, the communication devices are arranged high and the data transmission distance of the RS-232 is short, thus the communication devices are inconveniently in the erecting and/or repairing processes, and cost long erecting and/or repairing time.
What is needed, is providing a signal transferring device, which can solve the above problems.